Remember Me
by Ayshen
Summary: Sometimes getting lost is the only way you find your way home. Sexis! Last Chapter Up.
1. More Time

**A/N: I totally am ripping off AMC's storyline. Thanks for reading; feedback is loved and appreciated!**

He had once told Jason that the her face was the one he would see before he died. But when the bullet connected with his brain it wasn't Brenda's face he saw; instead he saw her. Her toffee eyes shined at him, the gold in her hair shimmering like a halo and for one second all he wanted was more time.

Robin was standing at the Nurse's station; she hated night shift but when Kelly came down with food poisoning she offered to work it. It didn't make it better that Patrick had somehow been put on rotation too...along with Nurse Leyla. She swore it was more than morning sickness making her nauseous. It had been relatively quiet; until she got the call...2:23 am; a moment that changed everything.

She answered the phone at the desk, "yeah shooting on the docks; one adult male with a gun shot wound to the head; we're pulling in two minutes"

Her heart dropped as potential victims faces ran through her head; immediately she paged Patrick 911.

Before the elevator doors opened he was running over, "what's up"

"Victim, gun shot to the head"

Hearing the ding of the elevator she turned and saw who it was, "oh God Sonny"

Patrick looked from the victim to Robin then to the paramedics, "his vitals"

As they rattled off the list he turned to Robin, "I have to take him into surgery"

Tears filled up those brown eyes as she looked at him, "please Patrick; please save him"

Nodding he pushed the gurney towards the OR; Robin turned to the phone.

Jason never slept completely; always waiting for that midnight call about work. So when his phone rang at 2:30 in the morning; he wasn't that surprised...until he heard the voice.

"Jason, it's Robin"

"Hey, is everything okay"

And then the words that stopped the world, "no, it's Sonny"

Carly Corinthos-Jacks was wrapped up in her adoring husband's arms; their hands protectively over the small bump that was taking form. She swore that she would kill whoever was calling her at this God forsaken hour.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"Carly, it's Jason"

It was a phone call that would tear their world apart.

Jason made it to the hospital in record time and coming through the door he saw her, "Robin"

Immediately she was in his arms; it felt natural...knowing that he was one person who could understand what this was doing to her.

"Any news" he asked when they finally parted.

She shook her head, "not yet...Patrick is operating on him...it was a single gun shot wound to his head...where were his guards; what was he doing on the docks?" she asked the sobs choked in her throat.

He hugged her again, "I don't know"

Carly frantically dressed; Jax sitting at the end of the bed looking worried.

"Jax, I hope you don't" she tried to explain

"Shhh, go, I will stay with the boys...call me as soon as you have news"

"I love you"

Smiling sadly, "I love you too"

Jason rubbed his temples; time seeming to stand still until the elevator dinged and he heard her call to him.

Immediately she was in his arms; he holding onto her for strength, "any news?" she asked finally pulling away.

His blue eyes met hers and she saw the despair, "Oh God Jase; what are we going to do if he isn't okay"

Shaking his head they walked back to the couch, "I don't know Carly; I don't know"

Alexis hated early mornings; so as she waited by the already brewing coffee pot she flipped on the TV. Pouring her cup she turned to watch the weather when a breaking news jumped in.

"Local mobster gunned down" he announced flashing a familiar picture.

The mug shattered around her feet as the hot coffee scalded her toes...but she couldn't feel. She only heard bits and pieces of the rest because she was too busy trying to catch her breath.

"In surgery...no update on his condition" as she fumbled with the buttons on her cell phone.

"Diane, this is Alexis...just, damn it, call me back"

She heard keys jiggling in the door as Viola walked in, "hi Miss Davis"

"Oh Viola thank God you are here; I have to go...tell the girl's I will be back later...and no TV; do not let Kristina turn on the TV today"

Nodding as Alexis ran out the door, "okay Miss Davis" she said confused.

Patrick Drake was a master at what he did. Top ranked neurosurgeon; people came from all over the country for his expertise. But as he operated on Sonny Corinthos; he couldn't shake the look on Robin's face...begging him to save this man. He wondered what it was about men like Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan that had smart, independent, beautiful women pledge their undying loyalty to them. Even if it didn't make sense; he wouldn't let Robin down...not again.

Jason paced the length of the floor; Carly was in one of the open OR rooms lying down. It took some convincing to get her there but in the end the concern for stress on her baby won out.

He heard someone call his name and when he turned; it wasn't someone he had expected. Alexis Davis stood there; her usually pulled together facade seeming slightly rumpled.

"Alexis" he greeted almost stoically.

"Is he okay?" she asked breathless.

Shrugging, "still in surgery"

Nodding, "will you please; keep me updated"

Never finding use for a lot of words; he had come to think that he was pretty good at reading people; and the look in Alexis' eyes made chills go up his spin.

"Yeah, of course" he answered.

"Thank you" she said before walking out.

Once in the elevator she put her hand over her mouth attempting to choke back the sob.

When Patrick walked out of the OR, Robin stood there and he nodded, "it was successful but we won't really know anything until he wakes up.

"Okay...and thank you" she said before running off.

Jason sat in the lobby; simply waiting. He had fought the urge to seek whoever did this...it wasn't time. After Robin came with the news he had sent Carly home; promising to stay and call when there was news.

Nadine checked the vitals on Mr. Corinthos knowing how imperative it was that he wake up soon. Silently she said a little prayer for the man...she didn't know him but it was something she did for all her patients.

Robin lit a candle in the little chapel and prayed, "Stone...you have to watch over him okay; make him come back to us...I can't lose anyone else; not right now"

Carly sat on the couch; her boys and man surrounding her. She fought the urge to cry; Sonny would be okay...she would not have to tell her children that their father wasn't coming home.

Alexis sat in the car...her head laying on the steering wheel; all sobbed out. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be...and for a second all she wanted was more time.

Patrick got the page from a nurse and ran down the hall to Sonny's room. The man's eyes were flickering open.

"Mr. Corinthos; do you know where you are?" he asked.

Sonny's head throbbed horribly as the bright light stung his eyes. The voice invaded his thoughts and he managed to make his heavy lids open, "who are you?" he asked.

"Dr. Patrick Drake; you are at General Hospital; you were shot last night"

Everything confused him but as his eyes focused on the younger man he grimaced, "are you new?"

To say he was confused was an understatement, "I'm the neurosurgeon on staff"

"I don't think we've met...can you do me a favor and call Alexis; she is probably freaking out"

"Alexis Davis?" he asked confused.

A smile came to the man's face, "yeah she's a...my attorney and a good friend"

Patrick nodded, "Mr. Corinthos; can I ask you what the date is"

"April 19, 2002"

Robin ran down the hallway when she heard but Patrick caught her at the door, "don't"

"What's wrong, is he not okay"

Leading her around the corner, "Robin...he thinks it's April 2002"

Seeing Robin's face made Jason's stomach fall to the floor, "what's the matter was the surgery?"

"The surgery went fine...he is awake but, there is some residual damage"

The blank look on his face made her continue, "he thinks it's April 2002"

Sonny was getting antsy when no one was giving him answers...God how he needed Alexis to help calm him down. He wondered if the pretty boy doctor had called her yet; he couldn't remember what happened...but he was sure she would be pissed at him and relieved at the same time. It was lately that he had realized exactly what she meant to him...and he thought that maybe it was about time to tell her. He had been flirting with the idea since Kristina let it slip how Alexis felt about him...he had tried coaxing it out of her...but laying in the hospital bed he realized that seizing the moment was what he had needed to do all along.

Jason listened to Patrick wax on about medical mumbo jumbo until the doctor said something he understood, "he thinks it's April 2002 and he is asking for Alexis Davis"

Alexis got the call from Jason and in 4.2 minutes she was back in the waiting room, "what's up"

After he told her; she stood there, mouth agape, "2002...2002"

Nadine interrupted the group, "um, Mr. Corinthos keeps paging the nurse's desk and asking for Miss Davis"

Looking to the two doctors, "so am I supposed to just pretend that it's 2002...act like these last 6 years never happened?"

Patrick nodded, "for right now; just go talk to him...keep him calm; we have to figure out what exactly is wrong...and if it's permanent"

She nodded, "okay"

Walking towards the room she didn't quite know what to say...how to react...that was until she opened the door and saw those dimples.

"Hey you" he said the bandage protruding from his head.

Sitting down nervously, "how are you feeling"

"Better now, what happened? I don't remember anything"

"We don't really know yet"

Reaching out to take her hand in his, "Alexis, I..there's something I have been wanting to tell you for awhile...but I've been holding out; trying to get you to spill first...but I don't want to play games...life is too short"

Hearing the words; she wondered if her heart was going to burst from her chest...she wanted to stop him, but she couldn't speak as he went on.

"This relationship...first you were my lawyer, my confidante, my friend...and now you are so much more. I need you Alexis; I hate needing anyone but I need you...and I think I'm-"

"What is going on" interrupted him.


	2. Everything Changes

Kate Howard always woke up at 4:30 am, started a pot of coffee, put on Tchaikovsky, and ran on her treadmill for exactly 45 mi

**A/N: Yes it's been forever and three days. My computer is broken right now. I am stealing illegal time on my work computer. Forgive me for it being short; I am trying to update more then one today.**

**Also for anyone with a story I have reviewed…I am still reading; on my phone…so it makes it impossible to review. Sorry, let's pray I get another computer soon and stop this madness. Without further ado…**

Kate Howard always woke up at 4:30 am, started a pot of coffee, put on Tchaikovsky, and ran on her treadmill for exactly 45 minutes. After that she would have a cup of black coffee, the special beans flown in from Madagascar, only a splash of soy milk and one Splenda. It was the way it had been for years so she didn't quite know why that morning she felt the urge to flip on the news while she thumbed through the latest issue of French Vogue. Then she heard it and in fifteen minutes she was throwing her sunglasses in her Badgley Mishka bag and chartering a plane to Port Charles.

Alexis Davis couldn't breathe…one sentence, two brown eyes and dimples and she was transported back to 2002. Back to where her world and his were as intertwined as their fingers presently were. During their time together it became as if she didn't know where he ended and she began.

"What is going on in here?"

One sentence brought her crash landing back to earth and her head whipped around to see Kate Howard standing at the door looking about as confused as Alexis was feeling.

Slowly she turned to Sonny; his fingers still wrapped up with hers, "Give me a second"

Groaning playfully, "just one" he teased.

This brought out dimples, "just sit back and relax buddy"

Watching the banter between the two confused the fashionista even more. Sonny hadn't even turned in her direction…surely he couldn't be still holding a grudge.

Alexis met the other woman on the outside of the door, slowly shutting it so he couldn't hear their hushed whispers.

"Is he okay? I came as soon as I heard" Kate said the lines on her forehead creasing deeply.

Trying to smile, "physically, he is doing fine…considering. But there was lasting damage to his brain"

Nodding with a lump in her throat probed Alexis to finish, "he seems to still think its April 2002"

Not exactly knowing what that meant made the tears pool in her eyes, "is this temporary?"

"We don't know yet…Patrick Drake is running tests, but right now they don't want him to know"

"Okay, I have a suite at The Metro Court…keep me updated"

"Of course"

Carly Corinthos-Jacks made her way through the stairwell of General Hospital. She had let her husband and Jason talk her into resting but the truth was she couldn't until she knew that Sonny was going to be okay. They had finally come to a point in their lives where they were good apart, free of the tangled web of each other…she wasn't going to let him bow out on her now.

Jason sat in the lobby, his blue eyes staring out into a distance that Carly knew was much farther then the Port Charles city limits.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing him better then even he would admit.

"There's a problem" he said before weaving the story.

Her heart was in her feet at the end of the story.

"2002"

"Yeah"

"He shouldn't be alone"

"He isn't"

Quickly the remembrance of the real past came back and nodding with a sad smile, "Alexis"

Alexis opened the door again and he smiled, "back so soon?"

It wasn't fair, how with one look, one smile she could once again feel all tangled up inside.

"Sorry about that"

Sitting down she tried to muster up a smile but he called her on it, "okay what's the matter…are my injuries more serious? Did I do something to you I don't remember"

That statement made her want to laugh bitterly…what had they done to each other was more like it but instead she choked it back, "I was just worried about you"

"Don't be" he said once again reaching for her hand, "I'm right here…and I'm not going anywhere"

When he looked at her with those eyes…she wanted to believe it.

Patrick looked at the slides again…turned them around, sideways and yet he couldn't explain it. There was no really identifiable injury to Sonny Corinthos' brain. He didn't know how he could help fix him if he couldn't see a problem.

Alexis was almost grateful for Nurse Mir coming in to take Sonny for more tests. By the moment this situation was getting more and more difficult. She walked to the cafeteria in hopes for a cup of coffee and instead found Carly.

"How is he" she asked almost civilly.

Shrugging, "he seems to be fine…besides missing six years of his life"

"2002, so much has changed" Carly lamented.

"Everything has changed"

By the mid afternoon Patrick Drake had informed his whole staff that Mr. Corinthos was not to see a newspaper, turn on the TV, and everyone was to act like it was 2002 and not 2008.

Within an hours time the Nurse's station was abuzz with exactly whom Sonny had with him in his hospital room. For anyone who had come to town after 2002 seeing Alexis Davis sitting vigil by Sonny Corinthos' bed was something to raise eyebrows.

Nadine listened to the nurse's around her but she wasn't one to fall onto the gossip train. What it did is make her mind work overtime wondering what exactly had happened to tear two people apart that obviously were bonded pretty tightly. It made her think of something her Aunt Rayleen use to say, "love and hate hon, they are two sides of a coin…you can't ever hate someone unless you loved them something fierce first"

She watched him sleep; thankful the nurses had given him something that made it interrupted. She knew the nightmares people like them were prone to. It was at times like these watching him; that she truly remembered.


	3. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: I plan on taking this one really slow…unwrapping it like little candies, lol. A lot happens in this chapter but really it's just the beginning of a journey. Hope you enjoy!**

Alexis waited until the nurse confirmed that Sonny would be out for the night…then she finally went home.

Picking up her phone she dialed a familiar number, "I need you right now…and a bottle of Chardonnay"

Walking through the door she saw Viola asleep on the couch and slightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey Miss Davis" the younger women said sleepily.

"I'm sorry it's so late…you can stay here in the guest room for the night if you'd like"

Viola waved her off, "no worries Miss Davis; I had studying to do anyway…and I'll drive home I have an early class tomorrow"

Nodding she walked her out and made sure she got into her car safely. Then she went back inside. Her first stop was Molly's room. The little girl lie in her toddler bed her hands fisted and arms stretched out above her head. She had kicked the blankets off and Alexis pulled them back over her little body before kissing her atop her head.

Next she walked down the darkened hallway to the room with the pink door. Kristina had bugged her for weeks to let her paint it and finally she relented. She shook her head thinking of the strong will the little girl contained…not that it should have been a surprise considering who her parent's were.

Kristina was on her side; Lamby tucked safely next to her and Ariel. Alexis was amazed on how much she looked like Sonny when she was sleeping and walked over her to tuck a couple of loose dark strands behind her ear. Sonny's first-born child…a child he longer remembered. How was she supposed to explain that to him…explain everything to him?

Kissing her daughter on the forehead she tried to push the worries out of her mind…to push the memories of the way Sonny looked at her…luckily the knock on the door roused her from her thoughts.

As soon as she had it opened Diane was pushing in with a box of microwave popcorn and a bottle of wine.

"Alright so what did Jerry do this time?"

Alexis stood there, "this isn't about Jerry"

Diane look confused, "okay so then Ric? Sonny? Global Warming?"

"Have you not heard"?

"Heard what?" she asked sitting down and kicking off her Manolo's.

Alexis was even more befuddled, "about Sonny"

"Did he get arrested while I was out of town…God, I told him that I would be unavailable until tomorrow morning" she said pulling back on her shoe.

"Diane…Diane…DIANE"

"What?"

"Sonny was shot"

The lawyers face went an unnatural ashen shade, "is he?"

"He was on the docks…someone took a shot and it hit him on the right side of his head. Patrick was able to go in, remove the bullet…but there is some lasting damage to his brain"

Diane held her hand over her gaping mouth as Alexis continued, "He thinks it's early 2002" she said plopping on the couch.

"What?"

Pouring a glass of wine, "April 2002 to be exact…and he thinks that I am…"

"Still his lawyer" Diane finished.

Alexis looked to her; "if only it was that simple," she said getting up with her glass and walking towards the window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sonny walked through the doorway of the airy house and he heard footsteps down the wood staircase.

"DADDDDY" the dark haired girl screamed jumping into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, "hey Princess…what do you think?"

"Considering she has already assigned rooms; I think she likes it" Alexis said another dark haired girl perched on her hip.

"And you"

She spun around taking it all in, "I love it"

"Good because it's ours"

"YAY, YAY, YAY!!"

Alexis looked at him, "just full of surprises Mr. Corinthos"

He felt his dimples cave in, "only for you, Mrs. Corinthos"

"Davis-Corinthos" she corrected as he leaned in for a kiss.

The pinching on his arm was the thing that woke him from his sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the pretty blond nurse asked.

Shrugging, "It's okay"

"Give me two minutes and you can get back to that pleasant dream you were having"

That got a quizzical look and she clarified, "you were smiling, I figured you were having a nice dream"

"I was," he admitted.

She smiled big and he spoke again, "what's your name"

"Nadine"

"Oh well Nadine can I ask you a question"

"Sure" she answered pushing buttons on his IV drip.

"What do you think our dreams are…a glimpse into the future? A manifestation of feelings?"

Pondering the question for a second she wrote the stats down on his chart and then looked up, "Well as my Aunt Rayleen use to say…dreams can be our minds way of showing us the right path…or they can mean you ate too much pizza last night"

That got a chuckled and she picked up her stuff and walked to the door before turning around, "me…I think dreams are glimpses into our hearts"

OoOoOoOoOo

"So what are you going to do" Diane asked after Alexis spilled The Sonny and Alexis story.

Alexis threw her hands up, "I don't know…wait until he gets his memory back and remembers that he is in love with Kate for the moment…you know before he goes back to Carly"

"Bitter much" Diane asked before finishing off her glass.

Giving her the Cassadine glare she got serious and honest, "I had to do it once Diane…and believe me I've done enough losing Sonny to last me four lifetimes"

Touching her shoulder, "hey it's going to be okay…women like us always are okay"

"Are we"?

With a sad smile Diane waved her hand, "we will be…but I have an early court date…are you going to be alright"

"Aren't I always"

"That's my girl call me tomorrow"

After she left Alexis climbed in bed…but didn't sleep…how could she when every nerve felt exposed.

OoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the elevator dinged open at her floor Patrick stopped her

"Alexis, can I speak to you a second"

"Sure"

Walking out the door she met the young doctor.

"I think we need to tell Sonny the truth…I can't find any visible injury on his slides…which means he might just need a memory jolt"

"Okay…how do we do this?"

They walked together and he talked, "he probably won't believe you at first…take in a newspaper…then later people he loved…he's going to need to know what happened…you all can fill in the pieces"

Her heart sank, "Alright"

Walking to the door together, "do you want me to come in with you"?

"No"

Sonny sat in his bed restless until she walked in, "hey"

"Hey yourself…how did you sleep"?

He smiled, "amazingly well…but I heard morphine does that to you"

Silently she tried to get her wits together and he could tell something was wrong, "What did I do?"

"Huh?"

"I must have done something, you are standing over there like I have the plague"

Sighing she came closer, "Sonny…we have to talk"

His eyes darkened, "okay"

Taking the seat she asked him, "Sonny what is the date"

"April 20, 2002"

She shook her head, "When Dr. Drake was removing the bullet from your brain they were afraid of residual brain damage"

"But I'm fine, there was none"

Opening the newspaper, "Sonny read the date on this paper"

"April 20th…2008"


	4. Lost Memories

He just blinked a couple times, looked at her again and laughed, "you're kidding…right

**A/N: I hope this isn't moving too slow. Also I purposely left out so much detail; we all know what happened so I figured I didn't need it totally repeated…hope you enjoy!**

He just blinked a couple times, looked at her again and laughed, "You're kidding…right?"

Fighting the urge to cry, she took his hand and simply shook her head.

Sitting for a long time he blinked at the paper, "this is why?"

"Why, what" she asked the words choked in her throat

His eyes stared straight forward as his jaw clenched, "why you seem so distant"

"Sonny, I"

"I did something to you, to us" he asked his voice hoarse with emotion his fingers still wrapped with hers.

The tears couldn't be held back any longer, "A lot has changed in six years Sonny"

"What, what changed?" he said finally looking at her, that connection in their eyes still very much alive.

"Everything"

Pulling his hand away he clammed up again, "what's changed Alexis…how much has changed in six years that you can't look at me the same"

Before she could answer Patrick Drake walked in, "Everything okay in here?"

"Peachy doc, just peachy"

"I wanted to talk to you about your injury"

Nodding to him he saw Alexis get up, "I'm going to make a couple calls…should I come back" she said silently asking him for permission.

He couldn't be upset, not when he looked at those eyes, "yes" he said not adding the please that he wanted.

When she left Patrick turned to him, "is it okay if I bring my colleague in?"

"Fine"

Patrick walked to the door and called her in.

Immediately Sonny's face lit up, "Robin"

She smiled tears pooling in her eyes, "Hey you"

Opening his arms she fell in, "I've missed you…and look you're here…I guess not everything that changed in eight years was bad"

Smiling she sat next to him while Patrick talked; her adding her two cents in once in awhile. When the doctor was done he left.

"So when did you come back"

"2006"

"Are we"?

"We're great"

"Good" he said smiling big.

Alexis walked out the door and into the hallway before she let the tears overcome her; she didn't even notice Jason coming out of the elevator until he was holding her up.

"How are we supposed to tell him Jason…how am I supposed?" she said before burying her head in his leather jacket.

Slowly he rubbed her hair, "I don't know, I don't know"

After checking on the girls, calling Carly, Mike and Kate, Alexis and Jason walked back to his room in silence neither mentioning the earlier meltdown.

Coming to the door, "I think having you here will help the transition"

Nodding he followed her in.

Jason would remember that day forever…remember seeing the light in his friend's eyes he thought had died years ago…light that illuminated when he looked at her…and light which she reflected back.

"You came back," he asked.

"Of course…and I brought someone"

When he turned his expression was surprised and when he saw Jason it was shocked, "Jason?"

"Hey man," he said hoping not to sound too fake.

Sonny looked at Alexis and held out his hand…she came slowly to him putting her hand in his and sitting down.

"So, when did you come back to town"?

"2002…May"

His hand tightened around hers, "what happened?" he asked his voice a mere whisper.

Jason looked to Alexis and she smiled, "you put out a hit on AJ Quartermaine"

There was no shock in his eyes just the tightening of his jaw, "Courtney"

She nodded, "I asked you to call it off"

"And I did"

"Do you remember"?

He shook his head, "If you asked me to; I know I would"

"We...that night…the emotions were running on high, we…we made love"

Brown eyes twinkled and he couldn't hold back the dimples from making deep craters in his face, "we did?"

"Yeah"

"And then Carly drove off a cliff"

As she weaved the rest of the story to him, his hand never left hers…until she said the words…until she said the words.

"I found out I was pregnant"

Looking in her eyes, he could tell…and his face turned ashen, "you kept her from me"

"Kristina died in one of your warehouse's, a bomb meant for you…and I couldn't let my…our daughter be hurt"

It wasn't simply a physical barrier in between them anymore…it was an emotional one. She felt it and so did he.

"I can't do this," she said putting her wall up, "I can't do this" she said walking out.

Sonny looked to Jason, "tell me the rest"

Alexis had barely rounded the corner when she felt her lungs and tighten and she gasped for breaths as the sobs threatened to consume her.

A pair of strong arms steadied her and she looked up.

"I can't do this Mike, I can't"

His arms came around her as she cried.

When Jason finally finished Sonny couldn't have told you if it was minutes or hours later…he knew the story, he knew everything…but he didn't remember…not one thing…all he knew was what he felt…and he wanted her. He wanted her next to him, holding his hand, telling him it was going to be okay. Jason told him the horrible things they did to each other…about his brother, their little girl…and yet the only thing his heart told him was that he needed her.

Jason looked at him, "are you okay man?"

"I need you to find Alexis for me"

She sat in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in front of her having explained Sonny's condition to his father, "thank you Mike"

The older man smiled, "you're welcome Alexis…are you going to be alright"

"Yes, I will be"

"Okay, can you let me know how Michael is doing…I would like to see him when he is up to it"

"No problem"

Sitting there she pulled out her phone and dialed home, "hello"

"Kristina Corinthos-Davis, who gave you permission to answer the phone?"

"Mommy! Guess what I got an A+ on my math test" she said ignoring the other question.

Alexis just decided to let it go, "that is great baby girl"

"Mom, I'm not a baby…and Daddy told me that if I got an A he would take me to Kelly's and let me get a triple scoop sundae with everything on it…I tried to call him but he isn't answering; have you seen him" she asked rambling.

Hearing her nearly broke Alexis' heart, "you know what, your daddy hasn't been feeling well…but I will let him know as soon as he is feeling better"

"Okay and can Molly and I make him a Get Well card?"

"Sure baby girl"

"Thanks, love you mommy"

"Love you too, and Molly…kiss her for me"

There was no answer just the phone clicking on the receiver…. her heart breaking every moment that passed by.

For an hour she sat in the cafeteria, until she saw Jason.

"Is he okay?"

"He wants to see you"

Sonny sat there trying to assimilate everything Jason had told him. It was like a bad dream…in six years he had lost so many people…and he had lost her.

They walked slowly back to the room, neither talking.

"What does he know?" she finally asked as they rounded the corner.

"Everything"

Nodding, "thank you Jason"

He simply tipped his head in her direction before he left.

As soon as her hand hit the handle she felt that sick feeling in her stomach. When she finally opened it he was sitting there.

"You came back"

"Of course I did"

Looking up at her, "we have a daughter?" he asked.

Alexis nodded and reached into her bag, "Kristina Adella Corinthos-Davis" she said handing him the photo.

She watched the tears pool in his eyes, "she's beautiful Alexis"

How was it that simple words could do that to her…take her back six years?

Then he looked at her with those eyes, "Jason told me everything…from a purely factual, black and white third person sense…but I need to know…what happened to us?"


	5. Little Visits

**A/N: This chappie is a little short but I wanted to get the juices flowing. Hopefully there is still some interest in it. Reviews are love.**

"What do you want me to tell you Sonny? We said and did things to each other that shattered any connection we thought we had" she said her voice shaking as she stood up.

"I don't believe that" he told her grabbing her wrist softly.

Toffee brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "Sonny" she whispered his name as a silent plea to just let it go.

He shook his head stubbornly, "If that connection is gone…if we destroyed it as bad as you say we did…why do I still feel it here" he said touching his other hand to his heart.

When she didn't answer he squeezed her hand harder, "And why do you still feel it"

Slowly he pulled her to him their faces inches apart their breaths mingling as one, lips parted in anticipation.

The door opened and Alexis jumped away from him, "Hi Carly" she greeted a little too chipper causing the blond to raise an eyebrow.

"Hello Alexis" she said her eyes darting between her and Sonny the tension in the room palpable.

Alexis looked over to Sonny, "I'm going to go…see the girls…I would like to bring Kristina by later"

Dimples etched into his face, "I'd like that" he said before she left.

Carly stood near the door and watched everything happen. When the door shut she turned to Sonny, "Well that was all back to the future…except this time I'm not all crazy jealous that you and Alexis are making moony eyes at each other…it's kind of refreshing" she said plopping down on the end of his bed.

That brought forth a small chuckle, "I see some things never change" he teased.

"Alexis and I peacefully coexist now…mostly" she said sweetly.

Looking at her he tried to remember what it felt like to love her…but the feeling felt far away…like looking back on another lifetime…a different him.

"So…Candyboy?" he asked still not being able to wrap his head around it.

She laughed but narrowed her eyes at him, "Hey, hey. We've evolved from the name calling…most of the time" she said with a grin, "But yes…it surprised me as much as it's surprising you…but…it's good…Jax is a good man…he loves me, our boys…and he makes me really happy"

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile…the pangs of watching her love someone else…they weren't there anymore.

"I'm glad" he told her honestly.

"Anyway, the boys are coming to visit…so I wanted to give you some warning" she said pulling out pictures.

Eyes misted over flipping through the pictures of Michael, "He's gotten so big" he marveled.

"And this is Morgan" she said blinking back the tears in her own eyes.

Looking over to her his heart swelled, "We did one good thing together, didn't we?" he asked.

All she could do was nod to avoid the tears spilling down her cheeks. They heard a small knock at the door before read hair peaked in.

"Dad?" Michael asked sounding unsure of himself.

Sonny looked at his son…his trademark red hair was slowly fading into a deep auburn, braces on his teeth, freckles slowly disappearing with age. The emotion of it all made him choke back a sob…and when Morgan came in with his perfect face and his excited, "Daddy" it made his heart pound with pride. There was only one thing that would make it better…and that was her sharing it with him.

**OoO**

"Mommy, you're home! Look Molly and I made a card for Daddy, when can I see him?" she asked her little eyes shining.

If she thought her emotions were already over wrought seeing Kristina with her daddy's dimpled smiled almost drove her overboard. Everything Sonny had said, all the feelings that lay dormant were now touching every nerve in her body and making her wish there was a way to crawl out of her skin.

"Maybe tonight after dinner and Molly goes to sleep, that sound good"

"YES!" she said throwing her arms around Alexis before running back to her room.

Before she had the chance to sit down there was a knock at the door. She looked out and opened it to Diane who waltzed in with a bottle of wine.

"Max filled me in…where are the glasses" she asked.

Sighing, "I don't want any liquor"

Diane looked at her like she spouted two heads, "Oh don't play coy with me missy…I have heard the Sonny and Alexis Circa 2002 story" she said clamoring around the wet bar for wine glasses.

"And that is exactly why I don't want any wine…I believe that was how you heard the Sonny and Alexis story" she said dryly plopping herself on the couch.

"Fine, no wine then…how are you dealing?" she asked sitting on the chair adjacent her eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Like my heart is in my teeth"

"Yikes, that good?" Diane responded dryly.

Feelings welled up inside of her again…the look of his chocolate eyes shining up at her…this wasn't fair…she had been able to keep her feelings for him locked away inside of her for so long, to literally close off a part of her heart…and then he looked at her like that, and she felt like she was coming undone.

"I don't know what I am going to do Diane…because right now he is saying all the right things…making me remember…but what happens when he remembers…I refuse to go through that again…once bitten, twice shy"

"Oh Lord when you start quoting 80's glam bands I know its bad"

"Shut up"

"Seriously…what are you going to do?"

"Cross my fingers…hope Sonny's memory magically comes back so he can stop all this nonsense before one of us does something we will regret" Alexis explained even as the warmth of his perfect words flooded through her like a raging river.

**OoO**

After the boys left he felt the strains of exhaustion come over him slowly drifting off to a deep sleep. It wasn't until the door creaked open that his eyes opened.

If he had ever loved another woman, it seemed insignificant after laying eyes on her. Long chocolate hair, huge brown eyes, the dimples of her mother…she was perfection and he felt his heart swell at the knowledge that she was his.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly running to his bed, "Look, Molly and I made you a get well card"

Tears fought their way loose and his eyes made puddles. He blinked them away not wanting anything to mess up the moment. Looking up she stood in the doorway a small sad smile on her face. He didn't know what he had to do to make it right…but he would, he had screwed up before…he didn't know how but he did know that few people get second chances…this was his, and he would make it count.


	6. All In

She had his mother's nose…his skin…his color eyes…but the rest, that was all Alexis from the dimples etched in her cheeks to the wide expressive eyes. He loved his sons, even after just "meeting" Morgan he felt it…but his girl; that was something else entirely. It was an instant urge to protect her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He was sure at some moment she would get tire of him pulling her close to his side and peppering kisses on her head. Instead she curled next to him in the hospital bed and laid her head over his heart. It was appropriate that way…because the first moment he met Kristina Corinthos-Davis he knew that she owned it.

It was hard to watch, them together and not become a mess. She held the tears in as long as she could, but eventually felt them sliding down her cheek. Quickly she swiped them away trying not to alarm Kristina who was tucked under Sonny's chin looking sleepy. This was how it should have been from the start…they belonged together.

The knock on the door made her turn away and Sam peaked her head in the door, "Sam" Kristina greeted happily.

"Ready to go baby girl?" she asked.

"Aw, do I have to"

Sonny smiled down at her, "It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said jutting her lower lip out.

His lips came to her head, "Well if your mama says its okay, maybe you can come by after school"

Alexis smiled slightly, "I think that sounds like a plan"

"Okay" she said getting up and kissing Sonny on the cheek, "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too baby"

Turning to her older daughter, "Thank you" she mouthed as Kristina walked off with her.

He turned his eyes back to Alexis when the door shut, "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For her…for being her mother, for choosing to have her, for raising her"

It would be the final straw that broke her slowly, tears glistening in her eyes, spilling down upon her cheeks once more, "Oh Sonny" she said the tremor in her voice rocking both of them.

Commotion from outside broke the moment and Alexis opened the door, "I'm sorry Miss Howard, I have strict instructions from Jason that no one, not on the list is allowed in this room" Max explained trying to calm the woman down.

"_Kate"_ Alexis muttered closing her eyes.

Before she could notice Alexis pulled the door back closed, "Kate is out there and she wants to see you…I think you should" she said the last part cutting at her heart.

Nodding, "Okay"

She opened it again, "Max…it's okay, Sonny wants to see her" she said before stepping aside and letting Kate walk in.

"Oh God Sonny, I was so worried about you" was the last thing she heard before she left down the sterile hallway.

Rounding the corner she saw Jason and Robin sitting in the lounge, "Hey" Robin greeted warmly.

"Hello Robin…Jason"

Jason had come accustomed to being able to tell peoples moods, read them, know what they were feeling and it was so no different with Alexis, "Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, Kate is in there with him, right now…I'm going to go…I haven't put the girls to bed myself in days…will you let him know?" she asked.

Robin nodded confused, "Sure"

"Thanks"

Looking to Jason as Alexis left her eyes were quizzical, "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't exactly know" he shrugged looking over to the elevator.

**OoO**

Warm hands touched his cold ones and for a second he wanted to pull them away. Instead he offered a slightly pained smile, "Kate, right?"

A slight scowl fell onto her face, "You don't recognize me?"

"They told you, the accident, right?"

She pulled her hands back, "Look at me…you don't recognize me at all"

His eyes searched her face, "I'm sorry"

Getting up she turned her back to him, "Connie"

"What"

Pivoting on her heel she looked at him, "Connie Falconari…"

The realization came to his face and he smiled, "Connie, you're Connie…wait then who is Kate?" he asked chuckling at the confusion.

"I am…it's a long story, I changed my name…we ran into each other and you recognized me, and well…it developed from there" she explained sitting back down.

He looked at her, the hopeful look on her face, the pretty smile, and he felt nothing beyond that. She was beautiful, nice to look at but it was hard to believe that in his heart she had been the one that was going to be his wife…because everything in him wanted somebody else.

Epiphany pushed open the door, "Okay Mr. Corinthos, I know you are a popular man but not even those dimples can make me change hospital visiting hours" she scolded.

That made the dimples etch into his cheeks deeper, "Now Nurse Johnson, would I ever ask a professional like yourself to bend the rules for me?" he asked sweetly.

To that she placed her hand on her hip, "I'm sure you wouldn't Mr. Corinthos" she answered shooting him a look before handing him his cup of pills.

"Well, I should get going…I will come back tomorrow, okay?" Kate asked him.

"Yeah that sounds great" he said not being able to find the heart to say no.

Both watched her walk out and Epiphany looked at Sonny, "Mmm" she mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

Shaking her head she walked out…but if she knew anything at all there was something amiss in General Hospital.

Alexis practically fell into bed after the girl's bedtime stories. Her body was exhausted, and so was her mind…it was like being stuck in a doorway back in time…her head was here, and her heart was somewhere between the present and 2002. She had told herself long ago that the Sonny she fell in love with…the one time she led with her heart, that he was gone…the memories of yesterday buried deep inside her….but this whole thing kept digging them up and lying them at her feet like a gift. Hadn't this been what she wanted in her heart? Her Sonny back…but it was only temporary…how could she let herself be happy with something that was doomed to crash and burn one more time…her heart couldn't take that again. Losing him once had dropped her in what felt like a bottomless pit…she wouldn't go that again…she wouldn't give her heart back to him…the only thing was she wasn't quite sure if she had ever got it back the first time.

Pulling the covers around her she let the sleep come over her until the phone rang.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"Do you know how hard it is to track down an unlisted number?" he teased.

Her breath caught for a moment and she looked at the glowing lights on the alarm clock, "Sonny, do you know what time it is?"

"2:30, Elizabeth told me I shouldn't call and wake you…but you didn't come back"

There was a certain lost tone in his voice…one she wasn't use to hearing in regards to herself, "I didn't think…I came home to put the girl's to bed"

"How are my girls?" he asked smiling.

She didn't correct the plural, "Molly is dead to the world past 8:30, Kristina is excited about after school tomorrow…we read a chapter of The Mouse and the Motorcycle, brushed out teeth, said a prayer for you"

Closing his eyes he could picture it…and he wanted to be a part of it, not relayed messages, or every other weekend…he wanted to be there…with the girls, with her.

"I missed you"

"Son…" she started but was too tired to fight, "I missed you too, I'm kind of use to seeing your face all the time again" she teased curling on her side.

"I don't want you to ever not get use to it again"

A flutter passed through her heart, "You must be tired, go to bed Sonny"

"You can try to fight me at every turn…but you must remember that I don't give up so easy" he said before she clicked the phone on him.

If this was a battle for her heart…he was all in.


	7. Forever

**A/N: There is actually no Sexis interaction in this one…but I felt these scenes really were needed to move the story in a forward direction, I hope you don't hate it too much. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really makes my day! **

**Side Note: The first bit of "dialogue" at the start is from Sexis' night of passion, April 23****rd****, 2002. **

"_This is sudden"_

"_Hey, not for me"_

She woke up in a cold sweat, lips parched, heart threatening to beat out of her chest. He hadn't crept into her dream in years. Getting up she padded across the parquet floor into the kitchen noting the way her hand trembled as she poured the water in the glass. Closing her eyes she wondered why she was letting this unnerve her so much. Sonny had been a big part of her…and she swore she had come to terms with watching him walk away…that she had found some sort of peace in their quasi normal co-parenting relationship…in one solitary moment all those things she swore she locked away were right there smacking her in the face.

Putting the glass in the sink she wandered down the hallway into her little ones room. Molly slept peacefully and she leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Next she found her way into Kristina's room. The little girl lie sprawled over the expanse of her bed, covers kicked off. Walking up she looked at the serene expression on her face…and it reminded her of what Sonny may have looked like as a child…before life happened and changed him. Their little girl…personification of every feeling she had for Sonny Corinthos, now not the only constant reminder of the one person she led with her heart for.

OoO

The smell of food made his nostrils flare in anticipation. Opening his eyes he saw a familiar face.

"Robin" he said sleepily.

A bright smile illuminated the hospital room, "Word is you are being sprung today…which means you will need your energy, so I brought pastries. Unfortunately they are not as good as yours, but hey, second best, right?" she said pulling one out.

He took a bite of it as Epiphany walked through the door, "Dr. Scorpio, corrupting my patients I see" she teased sternly.

"Come on Nurse Johnson, join us" he invited.

She shook her head, "Oh no, Mr. Flash the Dimples is back, those things should be classified as deadly weapons"

Laughing she checked his vitals, "Well I'm giving you a clean bill of health but Dr. Drake is going to have to come and sign your release papers"

"Thank you Nurse Johnson" he said sweetly as she walked out.

Robin smiled at him, "So, how are you really doing?" she asked.

Before answering he rubbed the stubble on his chin, "Ecstatic, anxious, I mean my whole world is different now. I have a house out I the suburbs, I'm a legitimate coffee importer…I have two more beautiful kids, I'm on lithium" he said laughing, "But you know I'm ready to start living a new life. Enough about me…how about you…my little sister having a baby…Stone would be proud"

"I know he would" she said swiping a tear.

"So my doctor, Patrick…he's the father?"

Sighing sadly she nodded, "Yeah"

"You love him?"

"I did…more then I thought…but us…we want different things"

His eyes narrowed protectively, "He doesn't want the baby?"

Smiling at his defensiveness she placed a placating hand on his arm, "Down killer, he doesn't know" she explaining telling the full story.

When she was finished he stayed silent and then spoke softly, "You know Alexis, right?" When she nodded he continued, "She kept Kristina…my…our daughter from me. She told me why, and I understand…but she also told me that she regrets it…because she knows we belong together, my girl and I…and I'm not trying to sway your decision or judge right or wrong…but maybe if you're looking for another opinion…Alexis is…you know she would be a good one to talk to"

Tears formed in her eyes, "God it's good to have you back" she said lying against him.

He blinked back tears_, it was good to be back._

OoO

Alexis flipped through a case file half heartedly. She hadn't wanted to go back to work, but she knew if she didn't she would be at the hospital staring at those dimples making all her resolve null and void. Seven years…seven years of lies, bad blood, feigned hatred…and one week going back in time changed everything.

Her assistants voice came through the speaker on the phone, "Miss Davis, it's Robin Scorpio on line one"

"Thank you" she said before clicking the line.

"Alexis Davis…yes hi Robin…he is…yes sure, what time is he being released…okay well how about a quick lunch before…sure twenty minutes, restaurant at The Metro Court?"

Picking up her purse she stared at the picture of their daughter…and she felt grateful for at least one more day.

OoO

Jason left as Kate walked in. Sonny smiled, now that he really looked at her he could see Connie behind the expensive haircut and posh clothing…it made him reminisce but his heart did not flip flop the way it should have…instead of him feeling like this was the person he wanted to spend forever with he felt like this was another woman he had loved once upon a time.

"You're looking better" she said warmly sitting at his side.

Nodding, "Yeah, I'm feeling better, thank you"

The warmth she had felt in the past didn't radiate from his touch any longer, "So you get to go home" she asked in a vain attempt at conversation.

"Yeah"

"Sonny"

"Kate"

There was an uncomfortable silence, "We…we're…this" she said not knowing how exactly to vocalize her feelings.

Shaking his head, "I'm sorry…I know…people have said what we had…and I believe it in my head…but my heart…it belongs to someone else"

"Carly" she asked defeated.

"No…Carly, I love Carly, I always will…but I'm in love with Alexis"

A look of confusion contorted her pretty features, "Alexis?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes…I don't remember what happened between us…what went wrong, but I can tell you that I don't want it to go wrong again, I love her…and I want to make a life with her"

"But you…Alexis…you said…you told me that Alexis was just someone you turned to because Carly was gone"

Pain radiated through his body at words he didn't remembered repeating back to him, "I lied" he stated his words not mean to be misunderstood, "I don't know why I did…why I said it…if I wanted to believe it, needed to hurt her the way I was hurt…but what I feel for Alexis has never had anything to do with Carly"

The truth of his words made her touch his hand softly blinking back the tears, "I'm going to go now"

He wanted to say something, words that would somehow make her feel better…but there was no sense in offering hope to something that would never happen.

OoO

Alexis met Robin in the restaurant where she was already working on a salad, "Sorry, this baby…hungry all the time" she greeted.

Laughing she waved it off, "With Molly I ate everything…with Kristina it was different, but with Molly, yeah everything"

Robin looked at her, "Actually, that's part of why I asked you to meet me" she said putting her fork down.

"Okay"

Pulling a lip between her teeth Robin sighed, "This may be a personal question and I swear you don't have to answer if you don't want to…but you kept Kristina from Sonny…and did you ever regret it, like before he found out?"

"Um"

"Okay so before you answer it's because I'm…oh hell I might as well tell you…Patrick is the father of my child…and it was an accident…we were broken up, it was the night of Georgie's funeral…the condom broke…before that he had expressed how much he doesn't want to be a father. I had planned to go to the sperm bank, but then I found out I was already pregnant. He doesn't know, and I didn't plan on telling him…but I talked to Sonny this morning, and he gave me another perspective. Then he told me maybe you could offer some insight…I'm sorry if this is too forward" she apologized again.

Shaking her head Alexis smiled, "You don't need to apologize Robin…yes, I kept Kristina from Sonny, and I regretted every day until he found out…if I can offer you any words of advice…when you love someone, keeping something like that from them…it will change you…forever."


	8. Blast From the Past

**A/N: Everything in italics is dialogue flashbacks. They are actual transcripts from 2001/2002 General Hospital. I hope you enjoy!**

"Daddy, daddy" Kristina called running into the room.

"There's my girl" he said as she climbed up on the bed, "Where's your…"

Mike walked in after, "Alexis had a lunch engagement, it ran late and she called and asked me to pick up Kristina.

He couldn't help but smile at her transparent attempt to stick he and Mike in a room alone, with their daughter as a buffer. Jason had told him that he and Mike had come to a good place. It was one thing he hoped to get back from the future, a feeling of peace with his father.

"Thanks pop"

"DADDY! KRISSY!" Morgan exclaimed bursting through the door and climbing up on the open spot on the bed. Michael followed, "Hey dad" he greeted.

"So is this where the party is at?" Carly came in smiling.

Sonny looked around the room at his children's faces. He had never felt this level of peace before…he couldn't pretend and say he remembered Morgan and Kristina but he knew that the intensity of love that he felt for the three of them was beyond anything before and then she walked in.

"Hello everyone" she greeted.

Kristina beamed, "Mommy, Daddy is going home today!"

"That's great" she said quietly her toffee eyes meeting him.

Patrick came in with Epiphany pushing a wheelchair, "If I wasn't releasing you I would have to say that this is so against hospital policy" he said pointing to everyone.

Sonny laughed and Epiphany pushed the chair up to the bed, "Your chariot awaits"

After making a follow up appointment Sonny climbed into the chair, "Anyone want a ride?" he asked patting the seat as he started at Alexis.

In response Carly snorted and Kristina and Morgan both jumped on, "Boy, don't I ain't paid enough to push all that" Epiphany told him.

Mike stepped in, "I think I can handle it Nurse Johnson"

"You do that" she said walking out.

The walk to the parking garage and waiting limo was filled with chatter from the kids. Leaving was the hardest part, kissing them, watching them wave him goodbye. He wondered how his life had come to this, a string of every other weekends. Growing up without a father and then with Deke had always made him swear that if and when he had children he would do a better job. He had failed. It was an incredibly heartbreaking and humbling experience. He didn't know what kind of man he had become, but he knew that he didn't like it…and this was his second chance to make things right.

Pulling around an unfamiliar road he watched the houses loom, he knew the neighborhood, just not well and when they pulled down a long drive to a mansion he scowled. Walking in he didn't like it, it was dark, uninviting.

"Greystone…more like Greyskull" he mumbled.

"What Boss?" Max asked.

He shook him off and walked upstairs. He opened four doors until he found his bedroom…and that was when he decided he wasn't staying there. After fumbling his way through the closets he threw stuff in a bag and came back downstairs.

"Yes sir" the man said scrambling in.

"The Penthouse at the Harborview, is it occupied?"

"No sir"

"Let's go"

Alexis sat on the couch as Kristina and Molly colored at the table. She missed him. The worse part of it was that he was out of the hospital, any day he could remember his real life and forget about her all over again. She told herself that it didn't matter, that she wanted it. She had grown accustomed to sitting in his hospital room, pretending that the last seven years hadn't happened….but it was over now.

Coming into the Penthouse he flipped on the light, it was a little different then he remembered, but it still felt like home. Going into the kitchen he pulled out the old pans, "Max!" he bellowed.

"Yes"

"Can you go pick me up some stuff from the super market?"

After he left with a list Sonny went up to his room. The black satin sheets flanked the king size bed and he ran his hand over it. This was where they had made love, where they conceived their daughter. Closing his eyes he tried to picture it, tried to remember…if there was one thing he wanted to remember it was that night.

_Wait, you can't do that and sleep. I see you have __black satin sheets._

_Yeah. They're great for sex._

_I'm sure they are. Just close your eyes. Ok – and just –_

_You should try satin, you know what I mean?_

_I will. Next time I go to the linen store. I will –_

_There's nothing better than satin sheets, I got to tell you, when you're, like, lying under them._

Sitting down he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello" she answered looking over takeout menus.

"What are ya doing?"

"Trying to decide what to eat"

"Put down the takeout menus"

She scowled dropping the menu, "How did you know?"

"I know you"

They were simple words, joking in tone…but it made her stomach flip flop because of the truth. He did know her, and she knew him…and even seven years, hateful words and amnesia couldn't change that.

"What do you need, is everything okay?"

"Nah, I was thinking it'd be better if you and the girls came to eat over here"

"Sonny"

"Are you going to turn down a guy who just got out of the hospital?" he asked.

Emotional blackmail, infuriating, but so swaying at the same time…it was almost as useful as those damn dimples of his.

Sighing, "Okay fine, dinner, I can be at Greystone in a half an hour is that enough time?"

"No, well, I'm not at Greystone, I've moved back into the Penthouse"

"Oh"

"It's not the same without you across the hall but it would be nice welcome home present if you would come over for dinner like you use to"

_Alexis, I would like it very much if you would have dinner with me. You don't have to wear high heels. Would you do that? Please._

_See there, when you ask me so nicely - I can't refuse. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes._

The Penthouse…Harborview Towers…they were memories that were easy to avoid…until now.

Kristina babbled the whole drive over and Alexis was glad for the distraction from her thoughts. When she punched in the familiar security code at the parking garage her breath was shallow.

He started to sauté the garlic as the water began to boil, his dimples ablaze.

Stepping out of the elevator she paused for a moment.

_I believe that you do and I'm not sure that anyone else can. You know, there's a part of me that wishes that I couldn't remember anything and there's another part of me that's glad because I know that my mother loved me._

Quickly swiping a tear she followed the girl's to the door.

As he opened the door and looked at the three set of brown eyes his heart swelled.

_I need you. _

_You got me__. _

"I'm glad you could come" he told her dimples etching into his cheeks.

Nodding she followed the girls in.

"Daddy, is this your new house?" Kristina asked plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, well its daddy's old new house" he said chuckling.

"Cool, mmm, it smells good, I'm hungry"

"Well, let's eat then"

They sat across from each other, much more then the food between them. It was hard to eat, hard to do anything but not look at him and remember.

_It doesn't have to end. You could have whatever life you want. I could make you corporate counsel and you could dance here every night if you like._

_I don't. I mean, it would be fun, but it -- it wouldn't be special. And tonight was special. So what do you think? You like the new me?_

_I like it, Alexis._

_Friends to the end__._

As soon as Kristina was done she popped up, "Me and Molly are going to go pick out a room, come on Mol" she said grabbing her sisters hand.

"Thank you for dinner" Alexis told him.

"You don't have to thank me Alexis"

"Mama, Daddy, come see my new room!" Kristina yelled.

They made their way up the stairs and Alexis passed his open bedroom door.

_Come here. _

_This is just a little -- _

_Its right, it's right. _

_It's sudden. _

_Hey, hey, not for me. _

He watched the pain come over her face.

_This is what you thought would wreck things between us?_

_Yeah. _

_It's all going to be ok.__ Don't worry about it. _

Touching her arm, "Hey you okay"

She turned to him the words tumbling off her lips without thinking, "You said it was going to be okay"


	9. I Love You

Her words reverberated off the walls long after she had left with the girls. He may have had no memory of their night together or subsequent falling apart but he didn't have to, to understand the way he had ripped her apart. It had been explained over and over but he never really got it until now. Coming to the window he looked out over the skyline of Port Charles to the small forest by the lake where she had told him she lived. Tonight had left him at a loss…how could she ever really forgive him after seeing the extent of the damage he had done.

"Mama, why'd we have to go?"

Kristina's words fell on deaf ears as she rounded the curves of the road. It was infuriating, the way she couldn't keep her emotions in check around him…the words had spilled from her mouth without thinking…and all she could do to cover was gab the girls and get out of there before she turned into a blubbering mess…or worse.

_The Next Morning_

"Alexis, open your door"

Her nose crinkled and she turned up the volume on the television.

"I know you're there, let me in"

When the knocking wouldn't subside she swung it open, "What do you want Carly?"

The blond walked in and made herself at home on the couch, "You're cranky" she remarked.

Blowing a piece of bang out of her face she scowled, "Let's try this again…..Carly?" she said slowly.

"I thought we were doing this peacefully coexisting for the people we mutually love thing"

"Are those pregnancy hormones frying your brain?"

"Oh just listen. Michael and Morgan want to do a little something for one of those mutual people"

Upon the thought of her best friend she smiled, "What do they want to do for Jax?"

"For Sonny"

His name made her freeze, "What?" she stammered.

"Yeah since he missed his birthday they want to do a party, and they requested Kristina help"

"What?"

"Earth to Alexis, are you listening to me"

"Yeah Sonny, party, great" she said ushering her to the door.

Her hand touched Alexis' forehead, "Are you okay, you're acting more neurotic then usual. Don't die or Jax is going to think I did something to you" she ordered.

As Alexis opened the door Jerry stood poised to knock, "Hello darling"

Looking from one face to another she closed the door on him and turned back to Carly, "So birthday party for Sonny?"

Carly arched an eyebrow, "Trouble in paradise?"

Once again the knocking on the door ceased to dissipate and she finally swung it open, "WHAT?" she asked before her jaw hit the floor.

Jerry turned around from talking to his companion and smiled, "Oh look darling Michael Corinthos Jr. is here"

For a moment she ached to click her heels but she remembered she was already at home so maybe there was no place like anywhere but there.

"Hey" he said a forlorn look written in the sagging dimples.

Prancing out Carly grabbed Jerry's arm, "Oh good Jerry, you can drive me home"

"We just"

"Come on, the baby says go and we go" she said dragging him off the porch.

All she could do was close her eyes and hope this was some side affect of the hundred year old vodka she cracked open last night.

When she peaked a little Sonny was leering, "Is he your boyfriend"

"God no" she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Does he know that?"

"Sonny…why are you here?"

Sensing her growing frustration he hung his head, "I just wanted to talk to you about last night, can I come in"

Throwing her hands up, "Sure" she said the fight leaving her.

He walked in slowly trying to see if anything in the room triggered any memories. There were frames on the mantle he felt drawn too, bringing his hand to touch the faces behind the glass.

She watched his slow deliberate moves, "Do you want something to drink?" she asked needing to stop staring at every twitch of his body.

"I'll make the coffee"

"Well if you want to be able to drink it"

Going into the kitchen he opened her cabinets, started the coffee, sat across from her at the bar. It was too close, too much, too comfortable, "Sonny"

His hand came over hers a sharp contrast from the cold tile, "I know whatever I did, it was bad, even worse then you let on…and it kills me, I can't even imagine what I've become. I'm not asking you to forgive me…but I'm not that man, and I'm never going to be him again.

"We did bad stuff to each other"

"No, what you said…I promised it'd be okay, but it wasn't"

"Sonny"

"It wasn't?"

"No, it wasn't" she finally admitted.

The emotional tremble in his voice made her stomach twist as he got up to sit next to her, "I love you Alexis"

OoO

"I have this patient; there is no reason for him not to have regained his memories. The injuries have healed and there is seemingly no permanent damage"

"Maybe he doesn't want to remember" Ian answered over the phone, "Maybe his mind is taking him back to the last time he was happy, an act of self preservation. There was a study on this in London"

After Patrick hung up the phone he looked at the slides, "Is this what it is Sonny, you just don't want to go back?"

OoO

It was too late to stop it…even if she wanted to; even before his hands were on his face, his lips on her lips.

"I love you Alexis" he whispered again before capturing her mouth with his own.

Pulling away she let herself look into his eyes, let the puddles of chocolate pour over her…and for the first moment she let herself believe the words he said.

"Shhhh" she whispered her hands shrugging off his jacket and running over the silk of his shirt to find the smooth buttons.

"Are you sure" he asked.

No…there was never anything sure about her and this man…after years of loving and hating, of swearing up and down she was done with him they came back to this place…back to where all the hurt and the pain meant nothing when his lips were on hers, when her heart was in his hands.

Taking his hand in hers she led him down the hallway into her bedroom.

It was a stark contrast to the first time they made love against black satin…today it was white cotton, the sun shining in through the bay windows, and maybe it was foolish…but this time she wasn't scared about tomorrow…instead she was just living in today.


	10. Bumps In The Road

**A/N: There is a little drama coming up…so hold on, it may be a bumpy ride!**

Light breaks through the sheers over the windows and his arms encircle her while his face in buried in the crook of her neck as if he could breathe in her even more. She is a part of him, in his heart, running through his veins. It seems ridiculous to him; the mere thought of leaving her after coming to this point. There is no going back…ever.

Her rambles have been quieted and she lies as still as she can because she knows once she realizes this is real it's bound to all go to hell. Before him, Stefan was the person she let get closest to her…the person who could rip out her heart with one look, a word, a passing glance. Now he is the one that crawls under her skin; losing him once nearly broke her…losing him again would probably begin the Cassadine descent into madness.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers the hot breath causing bumps to burst onto her skin.

As she turns to him she tries to get her words together...but one look in chocolate brown eyes makes her lose exactly what she wanted to say. She hates the power he holds over her; the ability to make her feel so unlike herself...unsure, self conscious.

Pulling her to him he holds a hand in her hair while the other makes long strokes down her naked back, "I know you're scared, but please trust me" he murmurs.

She does...implicitly and maybe stupidly. She has always trusted him; even when she said she hated him...what she doesn't trust is the world around them. There are too many variables; too many things just waiting to tear them apart. She tries to forget to let this be enough to sustain.

When they hear the door slam open and shut she jumps out of the bed and looks at the clock, "Damn it, that's Kristina"

He just sat admiring her; dimples etched into cheeks, "Get dressed" she seethes through her teeth as she grabs his clothes off the floor and throws them at him.

"MAMA!" they hear and her face contorts into panic.

Laughing he begins to get dressed as she runs around the room making herself look presentable. As she smoothes her shirt she opens the door, "Kristina" she calls as she walks out.

Tucking in his shirt he follows her; as they walk into the living room Sam and Kristina turn around, "Mama....DADDDY!" she cries running and jumping into his arms.

Sam's eyes bore deep holes into both of them and he can see a familiar flush come to Alexis' face, "Hey Princess" she says averting her eyes from her daughter's.

Jason told him about Sam, and even thinking about it makes him want to book a trip to Jerry Springer. He wishes there was some recollection…some way to apologize, to feel their daughter.

"So" she starts out but the words fail her.

If he had a knife he could cut the tension in the room and he watches as Sam and Alexis are engaged in some sort of battle of the stares. Putting down Kristina he smiled, "You know, I should be getting going"

"NO DADDY!" Kristina interrupted.

Leaning down, "I know, I'm going to miss you too…but if your mama says it's okay maybe I can come back and make you dinner"

Alexis scowled at him before Kristina turned to her, "Mommy, PLEEEASE!" she begged.

Across the room Sam arched her eyebrow, "Come on Mommy" she teased.

"Okay"

Walking him to the door she opened it, "See you later then"

It was her business tone…and she knew how to hide behind it so well. Quickly he pushed a piece of hair out of her face, "I love you Alexis" he told her looking deeply into her eyes.

A blush came to her face, "I'll see you later" she repeated softer, like she wasn't afraid as soon as she closed the door that the sky wasn't going to crumble around them.

OoO

She busied herself with getting Kristina started on her homework and when she walked into the living room Sam sat on her couch a grin on her face, "So young lady, what were we interrupting" she teased.

Busying herself with straightening files she ignored it and Sam walked up next to her grabbing some papers too, "Are you okay?" she asked noting that instead of being happy, Alexis seemed to be a bit stoic.

Dropping the papers she looked at her daughter, "I love him, just like I did all those years ago, hell just like I never stopped…but what happens when he remembers the life he had and I'm once again left alone"

OoO

"Knock, knock" he said entering the small casino.

A blond head popped up, "Well if it isn't the Dimpled Don, risen from the ashes" he said before pulling out a bottle, "Now let's celebrate"

Shaking his head, "Mineral water, lithium doesn't mix with alcohol"

"You're no fun" he complained before pouring him a glass of water.

Sitting a stool he looked around, "Yeah well alcohol and lithium don't mix too well"

"So, I've heard, so what do I owe this little visit to?" Luke asked downing a shot.

Shrugging, "I was coming from Alexis' house…"

Luke grinned and Sonny rolled his eyes and smiled, "Aren't you going to warn me away from those Cassadines?" he asked joking.

Pouring another drink Luke picked up a dart and tossed it at the painting of Helena, "You know the rules, stab first, ask questions later. I am gonna warn you though; the Princess has had her share of pain these last couple of years…don't make any promises you don't intend to keep"

Fingering his glass he looked at the man, "I don't intend to"

OoO

As Viola took the girls in the playroom she tried to focus. Instead she found herself wandering to the back bedroom. The sheets were still in disarray, and she could feel his fingertips upon her skin. How did she let herself get to this place again?

OoO

Opening his cupboards he filled up a paper bag full of ingredients….if he knew Alexis' her cupboards were filled with coffee filters and microwave popcorn. Whistling he finished getting ready. Max poked his head inside the door, "Boss"

"Yeah"

"Miss Howard is here to see you"

Knitting his brows he nodded, "Tell her to come in"

When she walked in he watched her eyes glance around, "Well this is every nice" she said politely.

"It feels like home" he tried to explain.

Pointing to the bag he looked back at her, "I was on my way out, is everything okay?"

The cool façade she had been wearing seemed to fall apart, "No, it's not" she told him.

There was something about the look on her face that caused him the greatest concern. Looking at the time he figured he could call Alexis and tell her he was running a little late. Reaching out he placed a hand on her arm, "What can I do to help" he asked.

Opening her eyes she looked at him, "I think I'm pregnant" she burst out with.

It was as if everything started to spin in slow motion…looking at her face, the terror he felt written on perfect skin. This wasn't suppose to be happening….not now…not when he was so close to getting everything right.


	11. Confessions

**A/N: I hope you like! The muse has been a bit of a butt lately.**

For a second it was like there was sound coming from her mouth, he could see her lips moving but the words weren't processing. Slowly, his mind began to register…pregnant, pregnant, pregnant until the feeling seeped from his brain into the pit of his stomach and he realized the brevity of it all.

She stared at him, a lump forming in her throat and tears in her eyes, "Say something please"

His knees shook underneath him and he slowly brought himself to the edge of the couch to steady himself, "You're pregnant?"

Nodding she swiped a tear, "I think so, I'm late, I took a test"

Sucking in a breath he rubbed at his chin, "So you haven't seen a doctor" he asked gently.

Shaking her head, "I'm scared, I'm scared of this being too real" she said her lip trembling.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, "Listen, everything is going to be okay" he said stroking her hair.

When she pulled away she narrows her eyes at him, "How can you say that? You can't even remember me besides the girl who left you behind in Bensonhurst and now we're supposed to have a baby together, but separate, how does that work?" she asked the emotion spilling out over every syllable.

He should know how to do this…from what he's heard about his life he has made a career of impregnating women he never planned on raising children with. For a moment his mind wanders to two toffee eyes and he runs a hand through his gelled hair. He won't let her down again, baby or no baby, his future is with Alexis, that much he is sure of.

Placing a hand on her arm he looks at her, "I don't know, it seems I was pretty good at it in another life but all I can promise you is that I will be there for you, and our child" he says meaning every word of it.

Taking in a breath she seems to compose herself, "I'll go see the doctor tomorrow and get confirmation" she says before picking up her purse.

As the door closes he sinks into the chair…he has to see her; even if he has messed it all up again.

OoO

Every time a car drives down the road in the distance she feels a surge of anticipation. For being a grown women, Sonny Corinthos seems to bring out the gawky teenager she thought she left behind at Harvard. It doesn't seem fair the power he has over her…to lift her up, to break her. For awhile she thought herself immune to his charms, but those dimples were her kryptonite…and she never can find the will to stay away.

Watching Kristina only fuels the buzz of electricity she feels at the thought of him…she is a personification of everything they shared, and everything they seem to be so close at getting back. She still can't help but feel the familiar strains of fear when she actually lets herself contemplate a life with him. It seems too good to be true, like at any moment she will wake up from the dream and Sonny will just be that stain on her soul she can't quite get rid of.

"Mama, when is daddy going to be here?" Kristina asks looking up from her coloring book.

It must be in the DNA, the Davis women have a weakness for a certain dimpled criminal with a heart of gold, "I'm sure soon sweetie"

She goes back to coloring silently and Alexis walks to the window realizing she is anticipating his arrival as much as their daughter.

OoO

The drive over is a blur with too many thoughts running through his head at once. Closing his eyes he tries to wrap his brain around all of it…one thing he wishes he could remember was Alexis pregnant. He knew he must have been quietly ecstatic thinking of her carrying his child, and equally disappointed when she told him Ned was the father. One meeting with Kristina and he can't imagine her not being his, belonging to him in some pure way. Looking at her he knows he must have been in denial about her being his…one look into those eyes and he was back on the stoop in Bensonhurst as his mama ushered him off to school.

Pulling down the drive he climbed out his paper bag tucked under his arm. This was another bump in the road…he just hoped she felt the same.

Before he could knock on the door it swung open, "DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" Kristina cried jumping in his arms.

As long as he lived he would never tire of that word, "Hey Princess" he said kissing her and carrying her inside.

"And that's with no sugar" Alexis said standing with Molly perched on her hip.

Every time he looked at her lately it was like seeing her all over again for the first time. She was beautiful there was never any doubt about it…but knowing what they shared, standing in her living room with their child it was like a revelation.

Molly squirmed to be let down, "Uncle Tunny" she said walking towards him with her arms up.

Alexis shook her head, "You just flash the dimples at the ladies come crawling" she teased a smile illuminating her face.

Picking the little one up he smiled, "You guys want to help me with dinner"

"YEAH!" they chorused.

OoO

Watching him cook was one of the things she loved to do but would never admit it out loud. There was something about watching strong hands maneuver foods in a way she had never quite figured out. He was surprisingly quiet…for someone who didn't know him they would think he was simply concentrating at the task at hand but she knew him too well for that. They had always had a way of not being able to hide from each other.

Through dinner she tries to ignore it, to not let the worry creep up and down her spine like every time the phone would ring at 3am and she would picture him hurt or worse. It takes awhile to quell the girl's excitement at the end of the night and he works magic at tucking them in but the worry lines still furrow on his brow.

"I brought popcorn" he teases when they walk out into the living room.

Looking at him she runs her hand through her hair, "When are you going to tell me what's wrong"

OoO

It's a gift and a curse, the way she reads him like a book. Tucking the girls in, listening to their prayers, kissing their heads only brings up feelings about a baby that grows inside a woman he hardly knows.

Rubbing his chin he tries to flash the dimples but she just crosses her arms and he looks down, "We need to talk"

Four words that make her feel like she is back in 2002 watching him walk out the door, "Okay" she manages to get out rather emotionless.

When he sits on the couch she follows and he looks at his hands, "I don't really know how to say this"

Shaking her head she smiles fighting back any emotion that threatens to spill forth, "Just say it, I'm a big girl Sonny I can handle it" she says a slight tremble in her voice revealing the false bravado.

She can hear the words…and she wants to say them to get it over with.

"Kate came to the penthouse tonight"

Closing her eyes she fights back the lump in her throat, "You don't need to say anymore Sonny…you never promised anything…if you still love Kate you should follow your heart" she says the words empty and hollow.

Her words don't process at first and then he turns to her, "What?"

Their eyes meet, "There is one woman I love Alexis…it's you, and if I haven't made myself crystal clear before then let me do it again, I want to be with you, not Carly, Kate or any other woman…you"

Confusion contorts her face and he stares at her with a steely resolve, "But there is something you need to know before you decide if you want to be with me"

The silence lets him continue, "Kate thinks she is pregnant with my child"


	12. Painful Remembrance

**A/N: Everything in italics is actual transcripts from 2002 and 2004. **

**This story is coming to a close and I want to thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this one!**

Her hand stayed in his as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Fat, glistening tears squeezed out running down her face and he hated himself. Looking to him she let out a bitter chuckle and pulled her hands away, "I knew…and I still" she said losing her words somewhere between her heart and her throat.

Getting up she walked towards the window wrapping her arms around herself as a source of comfort. Looking to her hurt him. It wasn't as if he did this on purpose…but he was sure she was use to him letting her down…and he had done it again. If he had disliked the man he had become, he hated him now.

"Lex, please, don't give up" he begged his voice low and guttural.

Turning to him she shook her head, "I'm not giving up Sonny…I'm just breathing"

A sharp pain radiated through his skull as a flash came back…blue pantsuit, the same sad look in her eyes, him walking out. Blinking he shook it off and stepped up towards her, "Sonny just" she said turning around again.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her lying his head on her back, "Please Alexis…I finally got things right" he begged.

Her body trembled and he held her as the tears burned his eyes and hers fell onto his arms, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he murmured into her toffee streaked hair.

Untangling herself she shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about Sonny"

If he could see her eyes it would have been confirmation of what he already knew in his heart. Alexis was good at false bravado, of saying things she didn't mean, acting like she was made of Teflon. It is what helped her survive under Helena's reign of terror, and it was what helped her wake up every morning even after all the hurt she had endured. He knew he had caused a small majority of it and knowing he was doing it again was beginning to eat away at his insides like a parasite.

Touching her shoulder he closed his eyes once more, "I do, I have everything to be sorry about…it doesn't matter that I don't remember…it doesn't take it away…and now this…I understand if it's too much" he told her.

Sucking in a breath she fought the bitterness that rose inside her throat like bile. He was walking away…again.

Before she could respond he turned her to him those dark eyes clouded in pain, "But, I hope it's not because I believe my life is here with you"

Their lips crash upon each others before she can really think of the consequences…loving this man could mean the death of her…but living without him was like dying slowly from the inside out.

As he pulled away those infuriatingly, beautiful dimples began to cave into his face, "I promise you…I will be a better man then I was before"

Nodding she chokes back the tears, "All I need you to be is my man" she admits breathlessly.

Their foreheads touch and he holds her hands tightly in his…whatever happens tomorrow, he knows that as long as he has her by his side they can walk through fire but they will never really get burned again.

OoO

The sun shines peaks through the blinds just after dawn but she still stays awake to watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tenderly she runs her finger over the scar on his chest…it was just one of his battle wounds…but it was hers, he had saved her life…one time in the snow and now. She could be content without him…live a quiet life with her girls, putting the bad guys away…but nothing could ever equal what they had. It was almost larger then life, some twisted version of a modern day fairytale…and it was imperfect, but so were they.

Closing her eyes again she doesn't hope for some magical stress free existence…or that somehow when she wakes up everything will be alright but she wishes to always have him next to her…on her side.

OoO

"_Do you remember when you saved my life?" she asked next to him._

"_Yeah"_

"_I remember kneeling beside you in the snow, thinking how furious I would be if you died"_

"_I'm glad I didn't. Think of all I would've missed."_

Waking up he can feel the fog clouding his brain. The dream had been so vivid…but when he woke up she was lying next to him wrapped up in white cotton and not black satin.

His head throbbed and he slid out of the bed and found his way down the hall. The next door was cracked open and he peaked in to where Kristina lay in her bed. Covers were strewn around her body was contorted in a way that only a kid could get. Smiling he grabbed the covers off the floor and brought them to her bed to cover her.

Leaning down he lie the blankets over her before the blinding pain pierced his through his eyes and he had to grasp his head and come to his knees to avoid falling over.

"_Hi, Kristina. Hi. Remember me? I'm Sonny. Huh? Hey. I've become a -- a very important part of your life. I'm your daddy now. Remember at the hospital when I -- when I held you up to see the newborn babies, and then we talked? I knew right then what a special little girl you are. I'm sorry I didn't know the truth before. A lot of grownups have made mistakes. That's all over now. I'm here -- I'm here for you, and I'm going to find a way to make you better. And when you're all well, we're going to get to know each other a little better. I will never leave you, I promise. And from now on for the rest of your life, you're going to be my little girl."_

Getting up he tried to shake it off as he stumbled towards the living room to the phone. Before he could reach the phone the last pain hit, radiating through his brain and out ever nerve in his body.

"_For more than two years, you claimed to be my friend. And fortunate for me, you were also my lawyer, so you can't use whatever I told you against me. Otherwise, it will be violation of attorney-client privilege, and I will have you disbarred._

_I will retaliate, I know your weaknesses, and I know how to break you. And I'll do it without a second thought"_

Slowly he felt his legs give out but it was like an outer body experience…all he could do was watch as he hit the ground and the world went black.

OoO

They had only slept together three times in her life but she still woke up reaching out across the empty bed for him. Sighing she tried to convince herself that the night before wasn't just a dream…or if she had conveniently blocked out the nightmarish parts.

Getting up she noticed his shirt and pants still strewn across the floor and before she could investigate where he went to she heard the blood curdling scream of her daughter.

Running out she saw Kristina hunched over Sonny who appeared to be non-responsive.

"MOMMY" she screamed the fear and relief very much alive in her little voice.

Grabbing her she moved her, "Listen, Mommy needs you to be a big girl…go get the phone and call 911 and give them our address, okay" she asked trying to hide her own fear.

Nodding the little girl sniffed back tears but ran to grab the phone. Alexis then turned to Sonny.

Breathing…check, Pulse…check, both were good…but he wasn't responding to her voice or her not so gentle shaking. Coming close to him she cradled his head in her hands, "Sonny, damn it, don't do this to me again" she warned in a low whisper.

Kristina came running out with the phone, "Mommy, they want to know if he is breathing" she asked her voice cracking with every syllable.

Taking the phone Alexis tried to stay composed and answer the paramedic's questions before hanging up.

In the background she could hear the sirens wailing down the main drag.

"Damn it pick up Sam" she ordered.

"Hello" the groggy voice answered.

Still stroking his soft curls she bit her lips to avoid tears, "Sam, this is your mother"

"What's up, is everything okay" Sam asked more alert.

Looking down on him and then to her daughter's face she shook her head, "No Sam, Sonny collapsed, I don't know what's going on and the ambulance is on its way…I need you to come stay with the girls" she asked.

"Ten minutes" Sam said.

"Thank you"

"Mom, don't worry, okay?" she asked before hanging up.

The key jangled in the door as Viola let herself in, "Miss Davis" she yelped.

Alexis looked up, "The paramedics are on their way; I am going with

Them…Sam is going to come and stay with the girls" she said calmly even as the storm raged inside of her.

The young woman nodded before grabbing Kristina and taking her to the back rooms.

Looking down she touched his skin, "You don't leave me damn it…not again"


	13. A Life Worth Living

**A/N: A lot of this is memories via transcripts. I didn't quote them, I didn't put anything else that was going on because I kind of wanted it to be jumbled the way it is coming back for Sonny. They are all in italics.**

**Next Chapter is the last one, so I hope you enjoy!**

Everything was black for a long time. He could hear the voices in the distance but even when he strained to listen he couldn't quite make out the words. The pain was mind numbing and his body cackled like every nerve was exposed.

Somewhere in his head he found her voice and he tried to focus on that…on the way her always had a knack for giving him peace. As the pain took over he let his mind focus on her.

The muddled voices began to get louder, and in an instant he wished he could silence them again as they began to fill his head and make his heart ache.

_It's her car down there, Sonny. It's -- __it's Carly's car__. _

He could see Zander's face clearly, the anguish and he could feel the dull throb of the pain flood his body.

_So, I'll start with a question. Are you still in love with your ex-wife?_

_I'm not giving up. I'm just breathing__. Go home (__pause__) and be with your wife. I'm fine._

The best way to describe it was like being on the outside looking in…powerless to stop yourself from making that wrong turn as you sped down the freeway into a brick wall.

_You did it and you're not even sorry. __You are cold-blooded and you are heartless__. How in God's name could you do this to someone that you care about?_

Memories shot from every which way…reliving it was more torture the second then the first because this time he knew what he had lost.

_That's his crowning achievement – everybody dies around him yet he is the one that always lives! I mean, really? Isn't it amazing? Isn't it extraordinary? I mean, it's just unbelievable! It is so unbelievable that I feel compelled to give you a prize. So, here. Take it! You killed her, you earned it. Put it on your mantel and remember what you've done and who's paid the price! TAKE IT!_

Anguish…it's on her face, and he can feel it course through his veins like liquid silver.

_You're Kristina's father._

_What do you want me to do, leave her with you, so she can grow up being afraid of her father, thinking I'm dangerous, that I'm a bad man? What if she gets a temper? Alexis, she's throwing things around one day, you yell at her, "Stop acting like your father"? Then she'll realize that you're ashamed of her._

_I would never be ashamed of her. _

_You're ashamed of me! And I'm part of her now. _

_Yeah, first time I've been glad to see you in years. I wanted to have a word with the fathers of my daughters._

_I want you to take her. I want you to take Kristina._

_I'm remembering who you really are -- in here._

_I want you to be that for her. Promise me._

_With all my heart._

As it all came back he let his body go numb…and he tried not to feel the anger at himself, the hurt at all they had lost, but he could feel something else come over him…hope…and love.

OoO

His body seized up off the gurney, his arms wildly thrashing as Cassius and two other orderlies held him down. Patrick flew off the elevator and she could feel her knees begin to jiggle under her.

"Breathe, just breathe" she could hear him reminding her…but he wasn't there to place his hand on the small of her back and she could feel herself unraveling.

"Get him into OR 2" Patrick ordered before turning to her, "What happened?" he asked gently.

Her hands trembled as she tried to force herself to think of any moment before she found him on the ground, "I woke up, Kristina screamed…she found…hi…him on the floor in the living room" she managed to get out before running her hands through his hair.

He touched her arm, "I'll be back as soon as I know something"

"Okay"

A hand touched her arm and she turned to see Robin, "He's going to be okay, he wouldn't leave us, not when he finally has everything" she said opening her arms for Alexis to fall into.

OoO

_And I thought it was because you liked me. So how do I forgive a daughter who sleeps with her mother's husband?_

_I don't understand how something so ridiculous could be the one thing that cuts me off at the knees._

_What's wrong, Alexis?_

_I'm losing my hair!_

More time…it was the only thing he wanted when it all came back. More time to do the things he should have done the first…to hold her hand when she was scared, protect her from all that he could, and love her like each day was his last on earth.

They say near death experiences make people realize how much they wanted to live…for him it was different; it was realizing that his life wasn't worth living without her. Sure, he could go on have moments of bliss, and eras of agony but she was the one who made the fight worth jumping in the ring.

OoO

She hated hospitals, the cold hard seats, everyone looking at you with the, I'm sorry, waiting to tumble from their lips. I'm sorry didn't matter if Sonny was gone…nothing did besides her girls…and she could go back to that existence…living for her girls, smiling when they smiled…but it couldn't compare to the crazy, insane, amazing way her heart soared with him.

It wasn't something she was use to…being deliriously happy, or letting herself live on an emotion…but that is what he was for her…he wasn't the gatekeeper, or the calm in the storm…instead he was the storm, beating down all her walls, and reminding her that she wasn't dead inside.

Robin sat at her side, her legs tucked underneath her, a protective palm on her swelled belly, "I'm…I'm just going to go see if I can find out anything" she said.

Looking to her Alexis couldn't help a sad smile that came to her face…there was a lot in the young doctor that reminded of herself…fierce independence, high intellect, and scared to death that loving someone meant they would leave you. Alexis hoped this time it wasn't true for either of them.

OoO

"He's getting his memories back, isn't he?" Robin asked watching the machine beep erratically.

Patrick turned his mouth tight and his eyes looking dulled, "It looks like it" he said hanging his head.

Robin touched his arm gently before her turned around and grabbed her to him, "I love you Robin…I love you so much and I need you to know that…because if something happens to me, I don't want to regret anything I didn't get to say to you" he murmured into her hair.

OoO

As the dull throb subsided he lie there letting everything assimilate…they were his memories; he knew that…he remembered every single on clearly…but it was almost like he was looking at himself live another life, be another man; one he didn't even care to recognize.

His eyes opened and Epiphany stood there taking his vitals, "Well look who decided to join us back in the land of living" she told him before hitting the nurses button on the side of his bed, "Someone get Drake Jr. in Room 205 please"

Opening his mouth he tried to swallow the dryness back, "I…"

"Oh no, don't try talking yet" she ordered holding a straw to his lips.

Slowly he sucked the liquid down before she pulled it away, "Alexis…I need to see Alexis" he whispered hoarsely.

OoO

When Patrick came out his brown eyes looked sad, and her heart sank, "What?"

"He's awake…and he's fully regained his memories"

Her heart sank in her chest.


	14. This Sorta Fairytale

**A/N: This is such a bittersweet moment for me. I really loved writing this story, and I want to thank everyone who accompanied me on this journey. Thank you for all your kind reviews and words.**

**This is it, hopefully you like it, let me know!**

**2040**

"He loved her anyway…even after he got all his memories back; he still loved her" she whispered smiling

There were crows feet flanking her toffee colored eyes, laugh lines surrounding her mouth, and silver strands of hair woven in with caramel…time had changed so much but not the fact that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He can feels his dimples sink into his face and he smiles, "Yeah he did"

"Have I ever told you that I love this story?" she asked.

Looking down he blinked back the tears that had begun to form. He wouldn't let her see him cry; not when she needed him to be the strong one, "I love this story too" he admitted hoarsely.

Her eyes shone back at him like they had the last forty years, "Well finish it then"

Nodding he rubbed his chin and remembered.

_Her hands shook as it met the cold metal of the hospital door. Part of her wanted to turn around and run…but she had been doing that too long with him. This is it for them; it's something she knows in her heart…they either end, or last forever this time._

_OoO_

_His eyes never leave the door as he waits. He's never been good at that, never claimed to have the gift of patience and now he wonders how the hell he had to wait until a bullet to the head showed him what he should have known all along. As the doorknob clicks he holds his breath._

_OoO_

_The first time their eyes meet it's like coming home; "Hey" is all he says his voice filled with all that warmth, forgiveness…and love she has come to once again depend on._

"_Hey" she manages wrapping her arms around herself for comfort, "Patrick told me…that you remember" _

_It's a question as much as it is anything else, "Yeah"_

_She nods her eyes averted anywhere but his face, "Alexis…come here" _

_Slowly she walks over to him and their eyes meet…and it's like nothing has changed and it breaks her in a way that starts to mend every crack in her heart._

_OoO_

_His hand reaches out to pull her arm away from her body and he entwines their hands, "I remember everything"_

_All the good and the bad…all the memories that make him cringe in despair and the ones that make his heart swell. The best are with her…whether they are yelling, fighting, co-parenting, or making their perfect daughter because now he can see the traces of love in all of them. _

_Part of him wishes he could take her bad ones away; the ones that broke her heart…but instead all he can do is spend every day trying to make up for it. _

"_I don't want to remember some of it" he admits, "But I do…and the parts without you are like watching another man's life…like who is this man in Armani calling himself Sonny Corinthos" he teases trying to lighten the tension in the room._

_OoO_

_A laugh chokes in her throat and she can feel the warmth radiating through his hand and it makes her heart stop beating against her chest, "Sonny, I…" _

_He shakes his head, "Don't, none of that…we made mistakes…both of us, me more" he said smiling those dimples, "But what matters is what happens now…I love you Alexis…I loved you then, and I love you now"_

_The words affect her in ways she isn't ready for and she can feel her heart resounding through her whole body. Nodding she looks at him, allows herself to get lost in those mocha colored eyes, "I love you too" _

Her eyes are fluttering closed as he finishes, "I'm really happy they made it" she says.

Sucking in a breath he nods, "Me too"

"Goodnight Michael" she whispers finally succumbing to sleep.

Wiping the tear at his eye he gets up and presses his lips to his fingertips and then to her forehead, "Goodnight Natasha"

OoO

His head hangs as he walks downstairs to the living room. His children sit by the fire waiting like they often do. Five sets of eyes look to him but no one has the courage to ask until Isabella speaks, "How is she?" she asks.

Their family is a bit of a beautiful mess…a son that was gifted to him, a niece that is his daughter, and two biological children that both have his mother's eyes, then there was his little one; who has her mother's eyes and her step mother's wit and charm.

"Not yet" he admitted.

Defeat flashed in there eyes but Kristina looks at him, "She will Papa…she will; just like you did"

OoO

Walking up the stairs he takes time to look at the pictures on the wall, the mementos of a life worth living. Going towards the third door he knocks and then opens it.

"I was waiting for you" she said her eyes lighting up at the sight of him.

He brought the tray over to her bed, "I brought you some coffee"

A smile curves her lips upward, "Coffee and a story?" she asks.

Sitting down he smiles, "Which one do you want to hear?"

"The one where they get married" she answers wistfully.

For a moment the emotion stalls him, and he has to look away to prepare himself, "That's one of my favorites" he chokes out.

"Mine too"

"_Alexis"_

_She is lying on his chest as the cool ocean breeze flows through their suite in Puerto Rico, "Mmm" she mumbles sleepily._

_His fingers tangle in her hair, "I was wondering if you would do something for me" he asks._

"_Mmm" she murmurs again._

_Lips touch her head and he smiles in anticipation of her reaction, "Be my wife"_

_In a second she is on her feet with the stark white sheet wrapped around her lithe body, "What?" _

"_Marry me Alexis"_

_As she starts to pace he fights back the grin that he knows will just infuriate her further, "What? No, Sonny, why are you doing this? We're good…you know we both don't do marriage well…what the hell are you thinking? I know what you're thinking…you're not. Did you get hit in the head again?" she asked coming towards him and looking at his head._

_He used her close proximity to his advantage pulling her back onto the bed and on his lap, "Alexis" _

_Wriggling she finally looks at him, "Sonny"_

_Fingers touch her chin, "I have everything I want, and if you really don't want to do this; it will be enough…but I want you to be my wife Alexis…I want you to be Mrs. Corinthos"_

_The honesty of his words make tears sting at her eyes. Leaning in she buries her head in the crook of his neck and brings her lips to his ear, "Davis-Corinthos"_

_Six hours later he stands in front of the full length mirror as Carly walks in, "She hasn't ran yet, which is a good sign…I can't believe you talked her into doing this today" she says _

_Smiling he looks at her as she carries Maya Jane Jacks, "You ever think we would get here?" he asks._

_Setting the baby on the bed she straightens his tie, "No…but I'm glad we did"_

"_Me too"_

_Thirty minutes later the sand under his feet he watches his girls walk down the aisle, Molly with her bright smile tossing gardenias, and then Kristina with a crown of flowers on her head pulling the wagon with little Bella gurgling along the way. _

_Then she steps out, the gauze strapless dress hugging down her torso and her hair waving gently. Nikolas takes her down the aisle and their eyes never leave each others. _

_When she steps in front of him they both have unshed tears in their eyes, "I had to get lost to find my way back home…but every misstep and every detour was worth getting back here. I promise you Alexis…that everything I am, everything I was, and everything I will be is yours…forever"_

"_You are my heart. Everything I am is yours, and we took the long way…but with two people as stubborn as us; we had to do it our way. All those bumps and mistakes made this perfect in the end. I promise you Sonny…that all that I am, all that I was, and all I will be is yours…forever"_

Tears shimmered in her eyes as he finished and she looked down at her hands, "Oh Sonny"

His head snapped up for their eyes to catch and she looked at him sad…tired, "It's us, isn't it?"

Nodding he gets up to close the distance and kneels by her bed, "Yeah, it's us"

Taking his hand in his she sighed with a sob in her throat, "I remember…I remember it all" she whimpers like the truth breaks her and frees her at the same time

Climbing next to her he pulls her thin body close to his letting his heart beat against her back. Stroking her hair he lays a gentle kiss on her temple, "I knew you would remember"

Her body stills next to him, and he can feel her breathing steady. He lets himself hold her for awhile before he pulls himself away.

When she wakes again he will be there for another story…because all he lives for now is for those couple of moments where she remembers.

**A/N2: So I stole from The Notebook, but it just felt perfect. Isabella (if you couldn't tell) is Kate and Sonny's child. Thank you again for reading. **


End file.
